


The game

by Sexytrash



Series: Unorthodox povs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexytrash/pseuds/Sexytrash
Summary: You wake up in a cell, not knowing how you got here.





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've tried to work on for a long time, but this is harder than it seems haha ;)
> 
> If y'all see anything y'all want me to fix tell me and I'll work on it!! I live to learn and learn to live!!

You wake up in a dark room.

  
**> look around**

  
There seems to be bars blocking the way out. Is this some kind of cell?

  
>examine the bars  
 **> wait for somebody**

  
When you got lost as a kid, your mother told you to stay right where you we’re so someone could find you. Maybe whoever put you in here will come back?

  
>examine the bars  
 **> wait for somebody**

  
You wait. For a long time. Is it you, or are there sounds out there, calling you?

  
**> examine the bars**  
>wait for somebody

  
You get up (finally smh) and examine the bars. The spacing is terrible, you could easily slip past them, and leave. You could find your way out of here. You thought of your friends, and how it would be for them to behave normally without you. Not that you wanted them to behave “normal” you loved them they way they we’re and-

  
Nevermind.

  
**> slip through**  
>stay in your cell.

  
You slip through the bars, hoping whoever put you in there wasn’t around.

  
Moving forward, you see endless rows of cells.

**> examine cell**  
… it’s empty

**> examine cell**  
… it’s empty

**> examine cell**  
… it’s empty

You stop examining the cells. They’re all probably empty. You’d be able to see someone if they were in there. You keep walking.

  
You come across a set of **green glass doors**. A sign in front of them say: _in order to pass you must correctly guess the answer to the riddle of the green glass door._ You smile. You love riddles.

  
A pedistal with a futuristic design on it stands In front of you. It has a screen on it, along with a keyboard. The screen lights up, and asks: _what is your name?_

You frown. Is this the riddle? That wasn’t a very good one. There must be a trick around. Maybe you should examine the room once more.

  
**> Green glass doors **

  
The doors are green, and made of glass. An odd design, but it makes you remember summer, for some odd reason. Maybe you talked about these doors before? There are etchings in the glass.

  
**> etchings in glass**

  
**The etchings says very bizzare things, about what can and cannot enter the doors.**

  
What can enter: balls, pizza, miis, feet, stuffing, ect.   
What can NOT enter: hats, mice, flowers, people, ect.

**> what is your name? (One try only)**

**> enter p-a-t-t-o-n**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you right? Or have you blown your chance to explore this mysterious place?


End file.
